


Tá chovendo hambúrguer

by courtmagician (gold_on_ice)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Primeiro Amor, Tags to be added, passado, primeira decepção, tá chovendo hambúrguer na horta do painho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/courtmagician





	Tá chovendo hambúrguer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entre flertes e traduções](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404769) by [Katsudon_TaskForceYOI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudon_TaskForceYOI/pseuds/Katsudon_TaskForceYOI), [TheoKobayashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKobayashi/pseuds/TheoKobayashi). 



 

Alexandre Mercedes Luís nem sempre foi o alfa motoqueiro bad boy de coração peludo ( não confundir com furry ) que anda pela escola com seu grupo descolado de amigos também alfas e descolados e sem coração. 

 

Na verdade, ele tinha seu lado romântico, daqueles que escrevem poemas para seus amores durante a madrugada e fazem serenatas na sua viola, mas ninguém precisava saber disso. Ele jurou que ninguém mais descobriria sobre esse seu lado.

 

Essa é a história de como Alexandre Mercedes Luís conheceu o amor e teve seu coração partido por um burguês safado que só queria brincar com ele e passar o tempo,  enquanto trabalhava como Artista de Sanduíche para pagar uma dívida ao seu pai, não que na época ele soubesse, achava que o Burger Boy era um proletário revoltado com o sistema assim como ele que só queria se soltar das amarras do capitalismo e fazer uma revolução. 

 

Infelizmente, a vida lhe mostrou outra coisa e Alexandre prometeu por todas as suas conquistas (em todos os seus jogos) que jamais iria entregar seu coração novamente.

 

Atualmente, um certo Baby Mistério vem mexendo com a sua cabeça e com seus feromônios, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. 

 

Essa também é a história de como Alexandre Mercedes Luís se tornou o alfa intimidador que fazia as meninas e os meninos virarem a cabeça ao passar e não queria nada sério com ninguém.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Quando seu alfa se apresentou, foi um choque. Ele estava tranquilo no seu canto comendo seu hambúrguer monstro com sua coca-cola de dois litros que ele não dividia com ninguém, quando ele sentiu um cheiro de  _ gengibre _ muito forte e pensou,  _ mas que merda. _ Alexandre Mercedes Luís odiava gengibre, mas por alguma razão aquele cheiro estava fazendo coisas com ele, então claro que ele estava puto.

 

O cheiro foi ficando cada vez mais forte e ele não estava nem conseguindo mais aproveitar o seu hambúrguer direito, olhou pesaroso para o seu lanche, indignado. Mas havia apenas uma coisa em sua mente, então ele decidiu guardar seu hambúrguer para comer mais tarde, porque ele não ia desperdiçar aquela belezinha  _ (spoilers: ele vai esquecer o hambúrguer na geladeira) _ e saiu dali, querendo se afastar daquele cheiro que estava confundindo sua cabeça.

 

Quando chegou em casa, Alexandre Mercedes Luís largou o hambúrguer na mesa da cozinha e deu oi pra sua mãe, disse que não queria ser incomodado porque precisava fazer algo muito importante e saiu correndo.

 

Sua mãe percebeu que tinha alfo diferente no cheiro de seu filho, o que deixou ela preocupada, mas antes que pudesse perguntar ao seu filho o que estava acontecendo ela ouviu a porta do quarto batendo, porque o jovem estava numa fase difícil da adolescência e na expectativa de se apresentar como alfa ou ômega, seja lá como isso é explicado nas fanfics omegaverse.

 

Em seu quarto, Alexandre só pensava em se aliviar, ainda conseguia sentir aquela porra daquele cheiro de gengibre, mas devia ser coisa da sua cabeça. Ele resolveu que iria tomar um banho, para aproveitar e dar um jeito no seu Problema ™ pois era um adolescente como qualquer outro e só queria tirar aquilo do caminho e poder sentar a bunda em sua cadeira e jogar umas partidas de LOL com seus amigos gringos.

 

O problema é que parecia diferente das outras vezes, o banho que era para ter sido um rápido banho demorou mais de uma hora e Alexandre Mercedes Luís só conseguiu sair de lá quando ouviu sua mãe gritando que não era sócia da copel para ficar gastando luz daquele jeito.

 

Frustrado, ele saiu do banho, mas ainda estava se sentindo com tesão e não sabia o que fazer para resolver aquilo, então achou melhor sair de casa para dar uma volta e esfriar a cabeça e fumar uns cigarros (já que ainda era um adolescente e tinha que fazer as coisas escondido de seus pais)

 

………………………..time skip……………….

 

Dois dias se passaram e Alexandre Mercedes Luís estava passando na frente da sua hamburgueria favorita quando o funcionário vestido de mascote em uma fantasia ridícula ofereceu um panfleto para ele. 

 

Alexandre era um menino educado e estendeu a mão para aceitar o papel porque era um trabalho honesto, mesmo que ele fosse jogar o panfleto na primeira lixeira que encontrasse. Mas foi então que ele sentiu de novo. O cheiro de gengibre. 

 

_ Ômega. _

 

Alexandre Mercedes Luís arregalou os olhos quando o cara vestido de hambúrguer (chamaremos ele de Burger Boy) olhou para ele no fundo dos olhos, com um sorriso incrível e ele sentiu um imediato desconforto em suas calças e uma necessidade imensa de marcar seu território.

 

Lutando contra seus instintos ele saiu correndo dali sem olhar para trás. Mal sabia ele que sua mochila estava aberta e o sketchbook em que ele ficava desenhando yaoi e nudes tinha caído com a página aberta na frente do Burger Boy.

 

Ao chegar em casa, os pais de Alexandre olharam para ele, pois o menino estava branco feito leite (LEITE LEITE) e exalando um cheiro muito característico. Também estava suando frio e sentindo que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento, ao mesmo tempo que se sentia enjoado.

 

Nunca antes ele tinha conseguido distinguir o cheiro de Alfa do seu pai ou o suave cheiro de Ômega de sua mãe. 

 

Que merda estava acontecendo?

 

Ele estava tonto.

 

\- Meu filho, você está bem??? - a mãe se adiantou e colocou a mão na testa de seu filho, ele parecia febril.

 

\- Ele está perfeitamente bem - o pai dele disse - só está se apresentando como Alfa!

 

_ Se apresentando como alfa. _

 

Tudo ficou escuro.

 

…………………….time skip………………….

 

Depois de sua Revelação™ como Alfa, o resto da semana de Alexandre foi um inferno. Teve que ficar o resto da semana em casa, pois descobriu que o que estava acontecendo com ele era nada mais nada menos que seu primeiro cio e que caso saísse por ai, poderia atacar qualquer ômega na rua por ainda não saber como controlar aqueles instintos carnais insaciáveis típicos de alfa.

 

Então ele passou a sua semana toda confinado em seu quarto, querendo morrer e foder. Ou morrer fodendo. Ou morrer. Foder. E depois morrer de novo. O que funcionasse mais rápido. 

 

Foi difícil, a semana mais difícil de sua vida, mas ele superou como o homem, como o Alfa forte que ele era. 

 

Ele não teve nem tempo de lamentar o caderno que tinha perdido, com todos os seus desenhos obscenos e projetos de fanfics que nunca iria escrever, mas gostava de anotar as suas ideias para não esquecer. Tinha muitas ideias de universos alternativos dos seus ships favoritos e pretendia um dia conseguir escrever tudo. Um dia. 

 

Mas então ele recebe uma mensagem no celular de um número desconhecido e sem foto no seu ZAP ( _ spoilers: isso vai acontecer muitas vezes na vida de Alexandre Mercedes Luís) _

 

_ +55 (11) 99696-6669 _

_ esse é o número do Alexandre Mercedes Luís? _

 

_ Alexandre Mercedes Luís _

_ quem é você??? _

 

_ +55 (11) 99696-6669 _

_ é você? _

 

_ Alexandre Mercedes Luís _

_ sim _

 

_ +55 (11) 99696-6669 _

_ eu queria dizer que achei o seu caderno ;) _

 

\- AI MEU CU - Alexandre deu um BERRO que deu pra ouvir lá da sala e assustou sua família toda.

 

Alexandre Mercedes Luís tinha achado que a sua má sorte tinha acabado, mas pelo visto a vida resolveu lhe pregar mais uma peça.

 

O Alfa não soube o que responder e ficou encarando o celular até ouvir seu estômago roncar. Putz, que fome, ele pensou e lembrou com pesar do hambúrguer que trouxe para casa na semana passada.  _ Será que ainda estava na geladeira? Será que ainda dava para comer? _

 

Ele esqueceu um pouco do incidente do caderno, deixou o celular na cama e foi pra cozinha, prometendo para si mesmo que iria lidar com aquilo depois que matasse sua fome  _ (spoilers: ele não ia lidar com nada e ia só deixar pra lá).  _

 

Longe das vistas de Alexandre, seu celular esquecido na cama indicou que uma nova mensagem tinha chegado.

 

_continua_ ……………………..

  
  
  



End file.
